The present invention comprises a new Solenostemon, botanically known as Solenostemon scutellarioides, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Mos Burvet’.
‘Mos Burvet’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has yellow-green and medium greyed-purple colored foliage, with an upright, well branched and uniform plant habit.
‘Mos Burvet’ originated from a hybridization made in January 2006 in a controlled breeding environment in Andijk, Netherlands. The female parent was the unpatented, proprietary plant designated ‘CS06-16-1’ with smaller and fewer leaves, less branching and thinner stems.
The male parent of ‘Mos Burvet’ was the unpatented, proprietary plant designated ‘CS06-1-1’ with smaller leaves, and thinner stems. The resultant seed was sown in July 2006.
‘Mos Burvet’ was selected as one plant within the progeny of the stated cross in September 2006 in a controlled environment in Andijk, Netherlands.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Mos Burvet’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in September 2006 in a controlled environment in Andijk, Netherlands.